


That creepy piano room

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, Crack, Gen, Nightmares, Piano, Super Mario 64 - Freeform, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaede decides to watch Chiaki play Mario 64. I think we all know where this is going.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	That creepy piano room

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea when watching cursed Clair de Lune memes.

Kaede was having a long break until next class. She considered to play piano as usual, but decided against it. She's not a piano freak like everyone says and she can quit whenever she wants to. Shuichi was hanging out with Kaito and Maki was... actually, Kaede wasn't sure where she was at the moment. She eventually chose to visit another class, broaden her horizons a bit.

She found her way towards Class 77. Maybe she could talk to Ibuki about- 'Piano freak, Kaede. Stop it,' she then thought to herself. Since she was here, she might as well enter. There should be other people in here. Upon entering the room, it turned out that only Chiaki was in the room, playing on her Switch. Now, Kaede wasn't the Ultimate gamer like her, but she'd occasionally play some games. She and Shuichi did just play Minecraft yesterday, working on a (rather awesome) castle.

"Hey hey." Chiaki was still looking at her screen, but did notice Kaede's absence. "Are you looking for someone?"  
"Hi, Chiaki. Not really, I'm just kinda bored."  
"I'm playing Mario 64. You can watch if you'd like to."

Kaede sit down next to Chiaki and watched the screen. The character, who she recognised as Mario, was in a haunted house. White ghost-looking things were in the vicinity, but Chiaki managed to avoid them. She filled Kaede in with some information.  
"You see, this level is Big Boo's Haunt. I'm currently looking for red coins. Eight of them gives a star."  
"Ah, I see. So... getting stars are the main objective, then?"  
"Yup. You need 70 of them to beat the game, but there are 120 of them in total. You could actually use a glitch to win with 0 though, but I think it's corrected in this version."  
"Wait, how would that work?"  
"By using a certain technique, you can jump backwards and fly through the wall that's in the way."  
"Huh, I see." The pianist chuckled at the idea of Mario phasing through a wall, something that Bowser wouldn't like.

Chiaki-as-Mario entered a room that, unlike the rest of the house, was entirely in wood. In a corner, there was a piano. Kaede decided to not comment on that.  
"There's a red coin behind the piano, but it's kinda hard to get. At least without taking damage."  
"I don't see any enemies. What do you mean by taking- WHAT THE HECK?!

To Kaede's surprise, and horror, the piano had sprung to life. The lid had opened up, revealing a set of sharp teeth. The pseudo-mouth would constantly open and close, making a sound akin to slamming it's keys. The plumber ran around the monster, got the coin, and ran into another room.  
"What on earth was that..." Chiaki had a small grin.  
"Hehe. That piano is well-known for scaring players. Seems like I got you."

Kaede stayed until Chiaki found the star, which made Mario exit a painting after a celebratory "Here we go!" She noticed that next class was about to start, and excused herself.

After the school, Kaede had to practise on the piano. She sat down on the stool, fingers over the keys, when the piano reared up and stood on its... hind legs? When it came down again on all fours, the lid sprouted several long teeth. It then let out a demonic-sounding screech before charging forward. The girl turned around to escape, when she discovered that there was no door anymore. She was trapped in the room. The piano approached her and opened it's maw...

Kaede then woke up in her bed. It was 3 AM, no monstrous pianos in sight. She fell asleep again as quickly as she got over the shock.


End file.
